Find Your Marked
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Everyone has a Marked, a SoulMate, but it wasn't always that you found them. Government jobs, like NCIS, especially had trouble. Their jobs often prevented them from finding them, but some how, each of Gibbs's team has found their Marked. Follow the team as they discover, protect, comfort, and more! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ This is also an A/U that I will accept prompts for!
1. Marked

Marked

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Leroy Jethro Gibbs often though that if one of his own was in trouble, then he was first to react.

This was not the case where Joyce Palmer was concerned.

The honest-to-God truth was that whenever Joy was in trouble, then it wasn't Gibbs that reacted first. Ducky, her employer and good friend, wasn't first either. To everyone's surprise, even Ziva, it was Tony who was first to react whenever Joy was in any sort of trouble.

To those who wonder why, think of it like this.

 _Tony_ is the notorious ladies man that went to Ohio State on a sports scholarship.

 _Joy_ is the friendly Autopsy nerd that paid her own way through Medical school.

Why would Tony react to Joy being in trouble at all?

Joy was on his team, yes, but that doesn't warrant first reaction.

In the world that they lived in. The reaction Tony gave was only the reaction by which SoulMates reacted to each other.

But that was impossible. Tony wasn't supposed to have one.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

 _"Tony, have you ever thought about finding your Marked?" Kate asked after a late night of paper work._

 _"My Marked doesn't exist." Tony replied coolly._

 _"All Marks exist." Kate replied._

 _"Not mine." Tony growled._

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

After Joy got there, there was less and less of Tony's rather boyish behavior. Why, was anyone's guess. It might be because of Kate's accident. But Joy had come around long before Kate had her shoulder wound.

One might argue that Tony had a steady girlfriend that checked him and made sure he stayed in line. He did. But one may not be right about who it was.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

 _"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kate asked._

 _"That falls under the category of none of your business." Tony replied._

 _Ziva smirked. "He does. Avoidance is a tell."_

 _Tony growled and threw a paper wad at the both of them as they laughed._

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

Many thought it was a super model or someone spontaneous. No one thought that it was young Joyce Sofia Palmer, the Autopsy Gremlin, that Tony was Bonded to.

But it was clear on his wrist. The words, _Hi, I'm Joyce Palmer. I'm looking for Autopsy?_ where printed in neat lettering that traveled up his wrist and connected to a scalpel and a rolled up diploma (the scalpel symbolized medical profession and urge to help in anyway possible, the diploma symbolized intellect and book smart thinking).

On Joy's wrist was a gun and rolled up news paper (the gun symbolized law enforcement and need to protect, the news paper symbolized improvising and scrap-fighter style) that connected to the words, _Autopsy's downstairs, take the elevator and hang a left, look for Dr. Mallard, I'm Tony DiNozzo by the way. Call me._ scrawled in messy, sharp lettering.

Upon these words being spoken, there was a slip of paper slid across the desk and Joy, being Joy, had picked it up with a blush, and ran off down the stairs.

That night, she'd gotten the best date she'd ever dreamed of and better sleep than she'd had in a while.

Really, sleeping alone in an apartment was terrifyingly lonely, Joy wouldn't recommend it for the world.

Gibbs usually thought that he was first to respond to trouble.

This was not the case with Joyce Palmer.

The first to respond to trouble, or joy, or a bad day was always her Marked.

It was always Tony.


	2. Meeting

Meeting  
By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Tony had gone through life thinking he'd never meet his Marked. He'd been told by his father that a SoulMate was nothing good and he didn't need to get mixed up in such heartbreak.

After seeing how his father had reacted to his mother's unfortunate passing, Tony had pretty much convinced himself of the same thing.

But after joining NCIS he began to revoke the long standing avoidance.

Figuring he should probably keep an eye on Autopsy as a just in case measure was _not_ him looking for his Marked though. Definitely not.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

Joy went around her childhood knowing that her Marked was out there somewhere and one day she would find him.

She just needed to be patient and eventually, her SoulMate would reveal himself to her.

Joy had already made the commitment that no matter who her Marked was, whether male, female, or hermaphrodite, she'd love them endlessly.

Until one day in her junior tear of high school when one of the football players decided to play a joke on her.

Really, she should have seen it coming though. All the jocks where the same in her town. Jerks who couldn't look past their own egos to see what was right in front of them.

"Autopsy's downstairs. Take the elevator and gang a left, look for Dr. Mallard. I'm Tony DiNozzo, by the way, call me." Those where the first words spoken by the baseball player.

"Go screw your cheerleader." Where the last words spoken by Joy as she ran from the locker room with tears of humiliation streaming down her cheeks.

Joining NCIS was the best thing that possibly could have happened to her.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

Joy was nervous as she looked up at the rather intimidating NCIS building. Se had all the papers she needed in a folder she held in hand, and her backpack held extra clothes and toiletries just in case (it wouldn't be the first time her own human functions had thrown her out of a job).

Joy breathed in deeply, steeling herself for what was to come. This was just temporary, she'd be fine for however long it took.

She hadn't allowed herself to settle down anywhere since her junior year at high school. When that stupid jock had decided to play that sick prank. Maybe she should let herself be okay here. Shaking her head, Joy expelled that thought from her mind and walked to the building. Concentrate. She had to make a good first impression. This was a job she needed.

Getting in wasn't so difficult, neither was finding the elevator. Locating Autopsy however, was an entirely different matter all together.

After asking around a bit and receiving no answer, she sighed and sat down in a hallway. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

After ten minutes, she sighed, getting up and dusting off her dress pants. It wouldn't do her any good to sit there and feel sorry for herself. She'd just have to find someone who knew where Autopsy was and ask them.

Maybe this Gibbs she'd heard about was available.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

Tony's day was getting exceptionally difficult.

He was stuck doing paper work and cold cases because A) Kate was still out with her shoulder in tatters, and B) their new liaison with the Israelite wasn't in yet.

He was so bored, he didn't notice the rather attractive female walking right up do his desk. Really, girls never walked up to him, he'd always had to go find them.

A soft knock on the top of his desk caught his attention and he looked up, plastering a bright smile on his face.

The girl had wavy brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, skin that looked untouched by the sun, and hazel eyes that pierced him and kept him rooted to the spot. Tony found himself unwilling to look away and unwilling to let this girl leave without getting her name, coffee preference, and number. What in the world was wrong with him?

"Hi, I'm Joyce Palmer. I'm looking for Autopsy?" She asked, a nervous smile on her face and looking relieved.

Tony felt warmth travel up his spine and radiate down his arm. Those where his words. His words had just been spoken. What did he do? What did he _do_?

Tony held on to what little composer he had left and smiled a little wider. "Autopsy's downstairs, take the elevator and hang a right, look for Doctor Mallard. I'm Tony DiNozzo, by the way. Call me." He slid his card across the desk and waited a moment for her to take it.

Joy panicked just a little. She was wearing long sleeves today, it had been cold that morning, so he couldn't have possibly seen her words. Her face heated with scarlet color and she took the card with trembling hands. The freeze that had been set around her heart melted completely as she ran off to the elevator.

Upon getting to Autopsy, she found Doctor Mallard and he set her to work on their more recent body that had been found as suicide.

The suspected bruising around her stomach and ribs suggested an abusive spouse as well.

Joy found herself getting more and more into the grotesque scene and absolutely loving it.

Maybe she could actually stay here. Maybe she could let herself be her here.

She'd call Tony and be fine. She could do that.

Joy smiled as she listened to Dr. Mallard recall another story.

Yeah. She'd be okay here. She'd be just fine.


	3. What Happened?

What Happened?

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _"Autopsy's downstairs, take the elevator and hang a right. I'm Tony DiNozzo, by the way. Call me." A slip of paper fluttered down to the table top and Joyce looked up._

 _"Excuse me?" She asked, eyes narrowed just slightly behind the thick framed glasses she wore._

 _The boy standing above her repeated himself as patiently as possible._

 _"Your name is Tony, nor is it DiNozzo. What in the world kind of game are you playing?" Joyce lost interest in her lunch at the moment, pushing the tray away._

 _"Sorry, it's just... You said my words." The boy smiled weakly under the penetrating glare._

 _Joyce leaned back at that. "I did?" She asked._

 _The jock nodded._

 _"Well... Okay. Sorry, I'm Joyce Palmer." Joyce offered her hand, like the lady she was raised to be._

 _The boy took it. "I know. I'm Tanner Dimpsy."_

 _Joyce smiled. "I know."_

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

 _"Tanner, no. I can't skip class, I have a test and if I want to be a doctor, I can't miss." Joyce protested._

 _Tanner growled. "Joy, if you really cared, you'd come with me." He hissed._

 _"No. I can't. Sorry." With that, Joyce turned on her flat's heal and took off down the hall. If she ran, she could still make it before bell._

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

 _"Tan-Tanner." Joyce gasped as the blond boy pushed his hips against hers. "Tanner, I have to study." She protested._

 _"Babe, come on. It's almost fall break." He replied, pushing his jean clad hips against hers._

 _In truth, she didn't really have to study, but this did not feel right. It felt uncomfortable, unsteady, and chaotic. She hated it. And even if she did like it, lately there was another name that she'd never met on her lips._

 _"Please, Tanner." Joyce begged, pushing at his shoulders as he rolled his hips a third time, sending disgust radiating through her body at the contact._

 _Tanner growled, backing away and crossing his arms. "Fine. I see how it is. Go on, then._ Go _."_ _He snapped._

 _Joyce quickly made her escape and didn't look back. Not once._

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

 _"Tanner?" Joyce called, looking for her boyfriend in the locker rooms._

 _A flirty giggle found it's way to her ears and she followed it, curious and intrigued._

 _When she found the source, she was absolutely disgusted and thoroughly done._

 _The boy who'd said he was her SoulMate was now kissing another girl's neck in the locker room. She wore a cheerleader outfit and Joyce couldn't help but think that they must be perfect for each other as tears filled her eyes._

 _A cry of shock left her lips and both teens looked up._

 _"Joy?" Questioned Tanner._

 _Joy ran away, one hand covering her mouth._

 _Tanner came after her, catching her shoulder, which Joy violently ripped away from him._

 _"Joy-!"_

 _Joyce turned, malice on her face and pain in her eyes. "Go screw your_ cheerleader." _She spat, running from the locker room with tears of humiliation streaming down her face and sobs pouring from her mouth._

Joy jerked awake, bolting upright with a gasp.

The body beside her jolted as well, more as a reaction to being jostled than nightmares. "Joy?" Asked the gentle voice of Tony DiNozzo. "Sunshine, what happened?" He questioned, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Nothing." Joy replied after a minute. "Nothing. Just a nightmare."


	4. Meeting (Mossad Style)

Meeting (Mossad Style)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Zadok David knew from the moment the words appeared on his wrist the second he turned six years old, that his Marked was out there and waiting.

The rose and eagle (symbolizing his SoulMates beauty but sharp tongue and wit and the sharp eyes and independent nature) where accompanied by a tight, almost messy scrawl. _Kate Todd, NCIS. Nice to meet you._

Zadok often wondered why his father would not let him go find his SoulMate once he completed his Mossad training. He was old enough and more than ready.

His father, Eli David, told Zadok that when his _SoulMate_ was ready and it was time for them to meet, then Zadok would be aloud to go.

Zadok was very upset with this.

His SoulMate was _there_ , she was _waiting_. He wanted her now.

Unfortunately, it looked like he would have to wait longer.

The second Ari Hiswari was gone, Zadok was meant to chase him.

Eli David had spoken and there was no way to defy his father.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

When Caitlin Todd turned six, the words _Zadok David, Mossad_ appeared on her wrist for the world to see.

However, her excitement quickly turned to burning anger when she remembered that her father had cheated on her mother (they where Marked to each other) because of those Marks and if they had never existed, then perhaps her family would still be together and she may still have Rachel.

Over time she found that the Marks (a gun (which symbolized the need to protect and army of some kind) and a wolf (meaning loner qualities and majestic beauty)) would become sharper and clearer the farther south she traveled. So she spent her entire life fighting with others to earn a place in the air.

She slept with her coworker to take away the pain of being so far away from her Marked and so close to meeting them (within a few years time).

Kate tried hard to ignore it, but eventually learned that if she ran from it, it would only hurt worse and she gave in to the pain, letting the relief she felt wash over her.

Kate smiled. She would meet him soon.

 _NCIS~NCIS~NCIS_

In the end, it was Ari Hiswari and his Marked, Marta (whom he killed just to scare Kate), that lead them together.

Kate felt the shift in the wind as the bullet tore through her shoulder where her head had been moments before.

She screamed as Tony's face was coated in her blood and he hurried forward to catch her.

"T-Tony." She gasped.

"No, no, no, don't talk." Tony replied, putting pressure on the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Tony, l-listen!" Kate snapped.

"Kate..." And she saw it in his face that he was begging her not to tell him she was dying. He was begging her to tell him she'd be fine.

"I'm a-alright. T-Tell Gibbs," A sharp gasp because _damn_ did moving at all right now hurt, "Tell G-Gibbs the p-p-parallel roof." She told him, then black hit her eyes and her body went limp.

When she woke up, there was a man with messy black hair pulled back in a short ponytail. "Zadok David, Mossad." He introduced himself, holding out his hand a tad close to hers.

Kate felt warmth travel up her arm and a shiver go down her spine as she shook his hand. "Kate Todd, NCIS. Nice to meet you." She took his hand and his jaw dropped in an almost fish like look.

Kate laughed and Zadok found that the sound was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

The man sat next to Kate on the bed and held out his wrist, pulling up the sleeve. Kate saw the words she'd just spoke scrawled in her handwriting.

Kate held out her own wrist for Zadok's examination. Zadok smiled without looking at the words and pulled the agent in for a hug. "It's nice to meet you too." He whispered.

Kate smiled as she hugged him back with her good arm.

And the rest is history laying in wait.


End file.
